This invention relates to vehicle jacks and more particularly to a portable vehicle jack capable of being remotely operated and powered by the electrical system of the vehicle.
The need has long existed for an improved portable jack for automotive vehicles. It is highly desirable that a jack become available that can be operated alternatively from inside the vehicle or from a location of safety off the road on which the vehicle is located. Such a jack should desirably be light enough and be compact enough so that it can be stored in an automobile trunk, can be lifted up and carried by most adults to its position of use, and yet be capable of lifting a wheel of a 4,000-5,000 pound vehicle off the ground. Further, it should be stable and easily controllable by a remote control device so that jacking can be done from a position of safety. Desirably, it should be illuminated so that it can be easily positioned and operated after dark and will signal to passersby that the vehicle is disabled. It should be easily movable either to a position underneath the axle of the vehicle or some other reinforced support surface designed to be engaged by a jack. The invention disclosed in what follows satisfies these needs to a remarkable degree.